


Quiet Midnight

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cloud swoons, First Date Series, Getting to Know Each Other, Leon tries his hand at being romantic, M/M, Midnight Picnic, Star Gazing, before the babies, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud thought he'd finish his delivery, head bad to his tiny room on the airship, and sleep for hours. Leon had other plans.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Quiet Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy 
> 
> Going back in time again. Dating Strifeharts.

Cloud was exhausted by the time he got back to the hanger just before midnight. Riding all the way to Port Royal had killed him and the last thing he’d wanted was to linger. Being Cid’s adopted son didn’t come with special treatment. Perks, sure. Special treatment, no. He did just as many brutal deliveries as anyone else. 

Port Royal was supposedly once a beautiful place but over the last few years crime had skyrocketed. It was this reason that only Cloud and and a few others were allowed to go there. He could take care of himself and had on more than one occasion. 

He’d made his delivery and only ended up punching one prick trying to mug him on the way out. He could have stopped somewhere for the night but he didn’t want to find his bike on blocks in the morning. Subsequently that meant he was on his bike for a total of sixteen hours and was dead on his feet. All he wanted was something hot to drink and his bed. If he was really pushing it he’d like to talk to Squall too but it was too late for that. Squall had classes in the morning and Cloud wasn’t going to wake him up.

He pulled his helmet off and knew he’d end up going right to bed. He didn’t have the energy to do anything else. Anyone who thought riding wasn’t tiring was someone who didn’t do it as much as he did. 

The Highwind was anchored which was a relief. Nothing sucked more than when he got back and Cid had taken the ship somewhere. That was the whole reason he occasionally had a room above Tifa’s bar. When Cid had to take the the air, he did. 

He’d head inside the airship that he’d lived in since he was twelve and sleep like the dead, at least that had been the plan until he saw a familiar car parked next to Vincent's. 

Leon leaned against the drivers side door of his car, watching Cloud with a faint smile. 

What...What was Leon even doing here? He had classes and Cloud knew how tired he’d been lately. They’d ended up staying in on their last date when Cloud got to Leon’s house and found him asleep on the couch, half ready to go. 

Cloud had left silently and returned with dinner before curling up next to Leon until he woke up again. It had been a nice quiet night. 

Cloud had never really cuddled with anyone. There were always brushes of skin here and there but Leon had been the first person he’d literally pressed against like he was holding onto a teddy bear. 

It was new, but he liked being around Leon. He liked this man that made him happy and feel stupidly mushy inside. Who didn’t laugh at him when he had to explain one of his triggers or force him to be social. 

Leon was….he was… 

“What are you doing here?” Cloud asked, failing to keep the pleased expression off his face. “I thought for sure you’d be sleeping. You should be sleeping.” 

Leon shrugged faintly. “Professor Merlin is back to actually teach his own damn class for once. I’ve been given a little break.” He met Cloud half way, pulling his helmet from his hands and tugging Cloud closer to brush a soft kiss against his mouth. It was over as soon as it started, Leon’s face a faint pink. 

“So,” he continued, voice little more than a mumble. Cloud could always pick up on the moments were Leon was feeling less sure of himself. “Vincent said you’d likely show up some time tonight. Thought i’d wait. You’ve been running deliveries every day this week.” 

“You waited?” Cloud’s eyes went wide “How long were you sitting out here?” 

“Hour or two.” Leon shrugged. “I know you’re tired. We could go in if you want or we could go out.” 

Cloud felt his heart thudding faster. This idiot… “Where would we go?” Sleep could wait. 

“I have an idea about that.” Leon said softly. “If you’re interested.” 

“Interested.” Cloud agreed instantly. 

Leon smiled fairly flustered and Cloud felt that uneasy thudding against his ribs increase. Leon was serious and broody but there was such a soft side to him that Cloud was greedy to see. Every glimpse of it Cloud got to see left him wanting to shove into Leon’s personal space just to see if Leon would wrap his arms around him again. 

“Let’s got then.” Leon muttered, nodding back to his car. They climbed in and Leon tossed Cloud’s helmet into the backseat before taking off. 

At the late hour the roads were mostly clear and it took no time at all to get to their destination. There wasn’t much in Radiant Garden that Cloud hadn’t seen but he was still surprised when Leon drove them to the town gardens. It was a beautiful park that was equal parts play ground and arboretum. During the day it was lively and beautiful but at night those qualities shifted. It was still gorgeous, but almost hauntingly so with only the moonlight to guide them.

“What are we doing here?” Cloud asked, he was confused but not complaining. 

“You’ll see.” Leon muttered, still sounding more or less on the shy side. It was different. Leon often started off that way, maybe a little more awkward but he usually got over it fast enough. Once they spent a little time together they fit together smoothly. 

“Okay.” Cloud said slowly, hoping they weren’t doing anything too adventurous because he was still tired. 

They got out of the car and found the gardens more or less empty. Not surprising given the time. What was surprising was Leon going to the trunk of his car, pulling out a backpack and some blankets. 

When Leon nodded for Cloud to follow, he did. Their arms brushed together as they walked and Leon was more quiet than usual. After only a moment of looking he picked out a spot on the ground, spreading out one of the blankets in the grass and tugging Cloud down to sit with him. 

“Is this like a picnic?” Cloud couldn’t help his smile. “Like a midnight picnic?” 

“I guess.” Leon muttered. “I haven’t really gotten to see you for days so it seemed like a good idea. Even if it’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Cloud said instantly, heat creeping up his neck. “Anyone can do noon picnics. Midnight picnics are more us. I like this.” 

Leon offered another shy smile and pulled out containers of food from the backpack. Cloud recognized Aerith’s handy work instantly but didn’t say a word. As far as he was concerned, this was all Leon’s idea. 

If anything else might have been needed to make the meal perfect, it would be the beer Leon pulled out just before passing a bottle over to Cloud. 

“You know i haven’t eaten in hours.” Cloud muttered, stomach growling on cue. “I wasn’t even planning on eating until morning. This is better.” 

“I figured you didn’t feel like stopping.” Leon said. They didn’t bother with plates and both instead just ate out of the containers. There was something about sharing food with other people that was off putting but eating with each other was somehow different. 

In strange little ways they'd grown comfortable around each other. 

“Real food is so damn good.” Cloud nearly groaned, nothing about his delighted expression hidden in the moonlight. 

Leon laughed softly. “You are the easiest person so please i think i’ve ever met. Something about that is nice. People so often just want everything. Never satisfied.” 

Cloud hummed, sipping from his beer. “You’re not wrong there. I don’t know, i don’t think i’m hard to please just hard to get to know. Maybe it’s because people think i’m more complicated then i am.” 

“Not complicated, just private. People confuse the two.” Leon agreed, finishing his own beer. “I guess i’m like that too. People who over share don’t understand.” 

“Right. Maybe it’s one more reason we gravitated towards each other.” 

Leon eyed him for a moment. “One more reason?” 

Cloud hated the way he felt his cheeks burn. “I suppose there are a fair few reasons.” He shrugged, playing off his seriousness. It wasn’t like his attraction was a secret but spelling it out would be embarrassing. 

“A fair few.” Leon repeated, not looking at Cloud. “Like getting to silly little fights with gangs at a bar?” 

Cloud snorted. “Like practically forcing my number on you?”

“Like you breaking into my apartment to make us dinner?” 

“Like waiting around for hours for me to get off work?” Cloud countered, smile pulling at his lips. 

Leon shrugged at that one. “Like you not thinking i’m some cold, unfeeling robot?” 

That one hurt, and Cloud hated the way that Leon occasionally saw himself. Something must have happened at school, some flippant comment that had him feeling down about it hours later. 

“Like you holding me while i’m having a stressed flashback.” Cloud reached out to lace his fingers with Leon’s. “Anyone who thinks you’re cold is an idiot. No one’s ever been able to make me feel better about myself when i’m panicking before. Just you.” 

Leon swallowed hard and squeezed Cloud’s hand. “You just need to not be alone.” 

“I need a lot of things in those moments. Mostly just you sitting there with your distractions.” 

“Yeah.” Leon breathed out a laugh. “You like my distractions.” 

“Distract me.” 

Leon glanced at him briefly before leaning forward to pull him into a slow kiss. Kisses were always good and for whatever reason didn’t feel gross the way they did with other people. They wanted to kiss. They wanted to sit side by side. 

Sitting in the middle of the gardens, kissing under the moonlight was down right cliche. It was also the most ridiculous, most romantic thing they’d ever done. There was no reason to ever trade this moment for anything else. 

“Mm,” Leon pulled away just to glance up. “It started.” 

Cloud fought a whine, he wanted to keep kissing. He wanted more of that taste but he tilted his head back anyway and a gasp instantly lodged in his throat. 

Above them, painting the sky was a meteor shower. 

“I know someone in the Astronomy department.” Leon muttered, clearing his throat once. “They mentioned the meteor shower was tonight.” 

“Fuck, i’ve never even been able to catch a shooting star.” Cloud beamed. “Look at this! Fucking cool.” 

He felt Leon’s grip on his hand tighten again before pulling away and the second blanket was draped over their shoulders right after. Without any further coaxing Cloud slumped back into Leon’s arms, head resting against his shoulder as they watched the sky. 

This was a date. Like a real date. Not just a meeting at an agreed upon time to eat and part ways again afterwards. This was something so special that the memory would last decades. 

Leon had planned all this out and Cloud had had no idea. Leon had been thinking about him. There was a knot in Cloud’s chest the loosened. It was nice to know that Leon thought about him as much as he thought about Leon. A fanciful night for just the two of them had been just want they needed after a stressful week even if it was the romantic crap they usually made fun of. 

“Like it?” Leon muttered, faint nerves in his tone. 

“It’s incredible.” Cloud nodded. “Much like yourself.” For whatever reason, that wasn’t embarrassing to say. Leon didn’t hear enough how great a person he really was. 

Leon grunted, ignoring the compliment. “Just wanted to spend time with you. I mean, i like seeing you.” 

“I like seeing you too.” Cloud tore his eyes away from the sky. “I really like seeing you. We should try to do it more. I knew we’re both busy and all but…” 

“Not that busy.” Leon muttered sheepishly. “I mean when i’m not at the university my schedule is basically you.”

Cloud breathed out a relieved sigh and pressed a kiss to Leon’s jaw. “Well Squall, we’ll just have to make ourselves busy around the other.” 

Leon gave him a smile, that soft blinding look that made his stomach hurt. “Yeah. Okay.” He squeezed Cloud’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss his fingers before giving his knuckles a perplexed stare. “You’re bruised. Did you punch someone? You don’t get this in class.” 

“Nah.” Cloud shook his head, looking up at the sky again. “Someone tried to mug me and i calmly explained to him why that was a bad idea.” 

“With your fist.” 

“With my fist.”

Leon laughed softly and dug his thumb into the back of Cloud’s hand. It should have hurt but it didn’t and Cloud was already happy to let Leon do as he pleased. He seemed fascinated by his hands and if Leon wanted to play, Cloud only benefited. 

The massage started at his wrist and went up each individual fingertip before going back down again. He didn’t know when hands became so sensual but fuck it felt good when he did it. 

“Squall.” Cloud offered a breathy sigh, his fingers twitching. He rested his cheek against Leon’s shoulder and fought a shiver. Having all of Leon’s attention on him left him feeling strange. Wanted. 

It was the best and scariest part of their relationship. Without even trying, Leon made him feel wanted. Made him feel like he was important. Leon didn’t look at him like he was broken or pity him for what he’d been through. Leon didn’t compare his trauma’s to other trauma’s like his should be less significant. 

Leon made him feel those scary things he didn’t realize were real. To have made him feel anything at all feel weirdly validated as a person. Like he was alive after all. 

He stared up at the sky in a happy daze, grunting every time Leon hit the right nerve. There was nothing more perfect than this. 

“I’m glad you came to see me tonight.” Cloud muttered. “I really wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Hn.” Leon smiled faintly, finally allowing himself to believe that this was a successful date instead of remaining guarded over how Cloud would perceive it. “Well, i guess that’s the point of a surprise.” 

“Funny, i don’t usually like surprises. They’re well meaning but they end up being stressful. This though.” Cloud gestured around them. “Pretty romantic, Squall. Full points.” 

Leon snorted, watching Cloud finish off his beer and clasping Cloud’s hand in his. “Do you want to come back with me? Spend the night in a real bed after riding all day rather than that tiny thing you call a bed on the airship.” 

Cloud grinned, “Well when you’re going to lay it out for me like that so clearly it’s no competition. Yeah, i’ll go back with you.” He shifted the blanket still around their shoulders pulling tighter around them while he leaned in to brush his mouth against Leon’s. “Thank you for this.” 

There was only moonlight above them but Cloud adored the pink tint to Leon’s face. No one else could get him to do that. “Yeah, don’t expect the bar to always be set this high. Not all dates can be ten out of ten.” 

Cloud laughed and nodded. “At least we know i’m a cheap date. Do you want to head back? I might even be able to stay awake long enough for you to cuddle me before i pass out.” 

“I’m willing to bet you’ll fall asleep in the car.” Leon mocked, pinching Cloud’s hip to get a gasp before dragging him back into a kiss. “You know i don’t have class tomorrow…” 

“We get to sleep in?” Cloud nearly groaned when Leon nodded. “That’s the dirtiest thing i’ve heard all night. Awesome.” 

They needed to pack up their things and get back into the car. The drive wouldn’t be long and they’d just end up in the same position all over again. Even knowing that, it was hard to pull away. It made this feel so much more real than any relationship before.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List in order... sorta 
> 
> Out of Order  
A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
First Dance  
Until Monday  
Repeat  
Not enough treats  
Wager  
Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
Renewals   
Date Night  
Sick Lions  
Bad Memories  
Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
Patience  
Long Weekends  
Fever  
Melee  
Time will Tell  
Rumble  
A Day for Two  
Summer Sun  
Homemade  
Moving on  
Probably Haunted  
It’s only two more  
Safeguard


End file.
